Labios color granate
by Queen Khione
Summary: Yuri no puede evitar, por las noches, ponerse algo meditabundo por vivencias recientes; habían ocurrido muchas cosas en los últimos meses. {One-shot}


**Los personajes fueron creados por Kubo. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Labios color granate"

.

Yuri camina hacia la salida, contento y orgulloso de sí mismo por los logros del día. Ignora los gritos dramáticos de Viktor en la pista, las réplicas de Yakov y la risa avergonzada de Yuuri. Acomodó la correa del bolso en su hombro, cubriendo su rostro del gélido aire de invierno que se colaba, incluso, a través de las ropas más frondosas. Entrecerró un poco los ojos cuando estuvo afuera, sintiendo el frío viento que le mordía la piel de las mejillas y frente, dejando el rubor característico en la punta de su nariz, como prueba de su presencia. Ya era pleno invierno y las nevadas llegaron en abundancia para atestar las avenidas de la ciudad.

Suspiró. El vaho se expandió por el aire, ascendiendo hasta desaparecer. La noche caía más deprisa también, las estrellas salpicando el cielo nocturno, circundantes a la luna.

Yuri no podía evitar, por las noches, ponerse algo meditabundo por vivencias recientes; habían ocurrido muchas cosas en los últimos meses. Se preguntó, mientras avanzaba por la vereda hacia la parada de buses, si los años le habían quitado el ímpetu de sus emociones. O si era un signo de que estaba madurando, como el suceso inevitable que era.

Se detuvo al ver la luz roja que indicaba prohibido el paso hasta que los coches se detuvieran. Las luces de los vehículos trazaban líneas rectas frente a sus ojos al pasar rápidamente, se oían voces lejanas, otras cercanas, una risa más allá, el crujir de la escarcha bajo las suelas de sus zapatillas...

—¿Tan pensativo? —una voz femenina atrajo su mirada, creyendo por un minuto que las palabras no iban dirigidas a él, sino más bien, al sujeto que se encontraba a su lado. Una joven, de no más de veinte años, topo su hombro con el suyo propio, iba envuelta en un abrigo oscuro, ajustado recatadamente a su silueta, una bufanda roja rodeaba su delgado cuello y la piel de sus mejillas estaban arreboladas por el frío.

Yuri sonrió de medio lado. Todo iba perfecto para resaltar el carmín de su boca.

—¿Qué más puedo hacer? —responde, sin saber qué decir exactamente—. No esperarás a que charle con alguien desconocido. Sería raro y acosador.

La joven mujer se inclinó hacia él, contenta.

—Tienes razón, lo dices porque nadie más que tú sabe lo que es ser acosado —se burló Mila, llevando una mano a sus labios, riéndose.

El rubio levantó una ceja sin agradarle el chiste, sentirse hostigado por un montón de niñas encaprichadas, usando esas ridículas orejas de gato... Todos sus compañeros se mofaban de él cuando un grupo de chiquillas lo esperaban en la salida, chillando emocionadas por verlo. Era una situación que podría hartar a cualquiera pasado unos días. Yuri no se consideraba paciente en lo más mínimo, pero su abuelo siempre le recordaba que debía ser educado con las damas, sobre todo aquellas que le daban su apoyo para continuar con su carrera.

 _Ugh._

El joven suspiró como si sintiera a sus admiradoras repentinamente cerca suyo, hostigándolo. Mila siempre se burlaba de él, particularmente de _eso_.

—Es bueno sentirse querido y admirado, pero _eso_ sobrepasa _muchos_ límites.

—¿No te agrada sentirte rodeado de mujeres? —cuestionó Mila, al notar el cansancio en su voz. Pocas veces Yuri se mostraba así frente a ella.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no me interesa.

—Já —Mila volvió a reír—. Sigues siendo un niño, Yuri.

Con esas, soltó una carcajada mirando hacia el frente, viendo la luz del semáforo cambiar. Dio unos pasos antes que el muchacho, adelantándose.

Yuri odiaba que lo compararan con un niño. No cuando ha cumplido dieciocho años y podía valerse por sí mismo. Apretó los labios y la siguió.

Mila tenía una expresión diferente, algo distante cuando se puso a su izquierda.

—No soy un niño —dijo, un minuto después.

Ella pareció sonreír al escucharlo. Ya nadie caminaba alrededor de ellos; la pelirroja se dispuso a mirar la nieve acumulada a cada lado de la acera, la escharcha que cubría los arbustos y las luces de las tiendas y faroles que se reflejaban en el húmedo asfalto. El silencio se anidó entre ellos, mientras se oían, desde unos metros más allá, la música de un carrito de comidas.

—Pero tampoco eres un hombre —contesta ella—. Eres... un chico.

Yuri no supo qué decir.

—Y tú eres una vieja —suelta, queriendo fastidiarla.

Mila sintió que se le hinchaba una vena en la sien, le dio una mirada amenazadora sin borrar la sonrisa de su femenino rostro—. Estoy en la flor de mi juventud, niño, no digas estupideces.

—¿Te parezco un niño? —gruñó, parando su andar frente a ella.

Mila se topó con él y retrocedió unos centímetros. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, ceñuda, al cerrarle el paso.

—Has crecido un poco, no te creas —dice, apuntándole con su dedo amenazador.

Yuri ladea aún más su sonrisa, entretenido por verla comportarse así. Por mucho que le dijera que aún actuaba como un niño a veces, ella misma se encargaba de seguirle el juego con sus simples bromas infantiles. Se puso serio de repente; Mila se veía delicada envuelta en ese abrigo negro que se ajustaba a su cintura, la bufanda que coronaba su pequeño rostro y resaltaba, todavía más, el granate de sus labios. Sin pensarlo mucho, se quitó un guante y le apartó el mechón ondulado y bermejo de sus ojos, colocándolo tras su oreja.

No le interesaba mirar a otras mujeres porque se supo, unos meses atrás, cómodo con ella, grato en su compañía, contento por compartir con ella trivialidades o consejos entre amigos y compañeros de carrera. Sabía que no habría..., quizá estaba idealizando aquello a su manera, pero no conocía otra mujer, tan cercana como Mila, que sintiera con la misma pasión que él, el patinaje.

Ella era cercanía y distancia a la vez. Y no podía evitar cada vez que lo llamaba niño, preocuparse, porque jamás quitaría aquella etiqueta de él. Y sentía que terminaría confinado a esa descripción por lo explosivo que era, lo impulsivo de su actuar y lo terco de sus pensamientos e intereses.

Ahora entendía la causa de sumirse en pensamientos hondos cuando se hallaba solo; _¿tenía inseguridades de adulto? O más bien, ¿amorosas?_

Deslizó sus dedos por debajo de su mentón y la besó sin pensar; buscando el sabor de su boca, preguntándose a qué sabrían los labios color granate de Mila, que, desde tiempo, tanta curiosidad le habían despertado.

Mila se quedó estancada en su sitio, con los ojos bien abiertos, contemplando el sereno rostro del rubio cercano al de ella, sintiendo los labios cálidos sobre los suyos. Cuando se separaron, el rostro de la joven era un poema, Yuri ocultó sus ojos tras su flequillo y se dio la vuelta, continuando con la marcha en completo silencio.

Un segundo después escuchó los pasitos apresurados de Mila detrás de él, le enseñó el brazo y ella se sostuvo de él, rodeándolo con los suyos propios. Caminaron apegados bajo el cielo nocturno.

—No hagas eso tan de repente —murmuró ella, recuperándose de la impresión, pero no se dio ni cuenta cuando Yuri le robo otro beso.

Eran muchas sorpresas para una sola noche.

.

.

.

* * *

No es lo mejor que he escrito, pero fue un impulso desmedido, lamento si a alguien le ha decepcionado ;A;

Gracias por leer.


End file.
